


cocoa and cold

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Month 2017 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Humor, One-Shot, Shallura Month 2017, Talking, earth culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: Following their skating adventure, Shiro introduces Allura to a new drink, and a new Earth custom.  | Sequel to"ice deck"





	cocoa and cold

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Since I didn’t want to have to build-up a reason for breaking down the ship’s heating in two fics in a row, this is a sequel to day 9’s ["ice deck"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12977982). (though it’s not necessary to read one before the other)
> 
> -.-
> 
>  **[shallura month (2017) // day 10](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20month%202017)** · snow days
> 
> -.-

After their short distraction on the training deck, Allura and Coran go back to work on the ship. The temperature quickly cools over the course of the day. By night, the Paladins are bundled up with thermal astro-padding, looking something like walking puffmen as they go through the halls. Coran takes charge in the nooks and crannies of the ship, working on the physical system, while Allura tracks the progress from the bridge.

Her fingers went cold an hour ago.

“Hey,” Shiro says, stepping into the room. “How’s it going?”

“Better,” she says, keeping her eyes on the screens. “We should have everything operational soon.”

Bringing her hands together, she moves her palms over her fingers in a swirling motion, warming them. She hears the sound of the padding rubbing together as Shiro moves behind her, and suddenly it stops, and he’s next to her, a steaming drink in his hand.

He holds it out to her.

“Hunk thought you could use some warming up,” he says. She takes it with both hands, the heat of the cup spreading to her skin. She closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth, then she brings the drink to her face…

“It smells… sweet,” she says, looking at the brown liquid. “What is it?”

“Hot chocolate,” Shiro says, stepping off the platform. “You make it with milk and cocoa powder.”

He walks away, taking a seat at the steps before his control station, the folds of his pants sliding together. Allura follows, her legs tired from standing, and takes a seat next to him, still questioning the drink. He takes a sip of his, and Allura takes a breath. She brings the cup’s edge to her mouth…

“Hmm…!” she says, pulling it away. “It’s very good!”

Shiro smiles.

“Glad you like it.”

She beams, hands adjusting on the cup. For a moment the two of them sit in silence, looking at the stars. The ship is still.

“You know,” Shiro says. “The way today’s gone so far, it kind of reminds me of a snow day.”

Allura squints, tilting her head at him.

“What’s a ‘snow day’?” she asks. “Some kind of Earth festival?”

“No,” he replies. “In some parts of the world, if there’s too much snow, people will cancel their usual activities for the day out of concern for the public’s safety.”

She puckers her lips, nodding.

“It sounds like a noble notion,” she says. “What else does one do on a ‘snow day’?”

“Well, the adults do whatever they want,” Shiro replies. “And the kids usually go out and play in the snow.”

“I thought the snow was dangerous,” Allura says. “Isn’t that the point of delaying activities?”

“Only if you’re traveling,” he says, tipping his drink.

Allura smiles, taking another sip of the cup.

“I like the sound of these ‘snow days’,” she says. “We should to have them more often — minus the drop in temperature, of course.”

Shiro dips his head, looking at his drink…

A _thump_ sounds throughout room, and Coran’s face appears on the projector.

“Yes!” he says, pumping a fist. “The heating system’s back online!”

Allura and Shiro sigh with relief.

“Well,” Shiro says. “Looks like our ‘snow day’ is over.”


End file.
